This invention relates to temporary power taps. Such devices are utilized in many environments. For example, a home owner who has a work shop may require a number of electrical receptacles to power various devices used. Often sufficient electrical receptacles are not available requiring the use of extension cords, adapters and the like. Such devices are not as safe as might be desired in that the receptacles are not enclosed within a properly insulated and secure junction box or enclosure. Further, it is highly desirable that the receptacles be fused or monitored by means of a circuit breaker to prevent overloading of a given circuit to which the receptacles may be connected.
Temporary power taps which, in general, consist of a metallic enclosure housing a number of receptacles fill this need. Such receptacles are fused or monitored by a circuit breaker to prevent the total current drawn by the temporary power tap receptacles from exceeding a specified maximum as, for example, 12 or 15 amps. In addition, a master power switch and pilot light can be provided to remind the user to de-energize the receptacles when they are not in use.
One problem encountered with the use of temporary power taps is the means for securing the power tap against unwanted and undesirable movement. By their very nature these power taps are not intended to be permanently secured to a surface. Further, in order to acquire listing by Underwriter's Laboratory and similar safety agencies, it is mandatory that these devices not be permanently mountable.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a temporary power tap which can be temporarily secured to a work surface but which also, when desired, can be rapidly removed therefrom.
It is known in the art to provide power taps having various temporary mounting means, such as brackets, which can engage a nail or screw extending from a surface. The brackets may be variously shaped as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,401 and 4,113,334. These arrangements, while satisfactory for some purposes, are not as neat in appearance as might be desired nor as secure as is required for some applications. Thus, for example, the bracket arrangements can and often do slip from their mounting when the receptacle is jostled while in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a temporary power tap with a quick and easy mounting arrangement which is both secure during use and easy to remove when it is desired to do so.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a slide mounting arrangement for a temporary power tap which is secure and easily installed by the user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a temporary power tap enclosure having a channel integral therewith by which the enclosure can be temporarily mounted to a work surface.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.